I Wanna Be Your Dog
"I Wanna Be Your Dog" is a 1969 song by the American rock band The Stooges. The song is featured on their self-titled debut album. Its memorable riff, composed of only three chords (G, F♯ and E), is played continuously throughout the song (excepting two brief 4-bar bridges). The 3-minute-and-9-second long song, with its raucous, distortion-heavy guitar intro, pounding, single-note piano riff played by producer John Cale and steady, driving beat, established The Stooges at the cutting edge example of the heavy metal and punk sound.[1] The lyrics have been described as evoking a sense of lubricity and self-loathing, a monument to a state of blue-collar tedium and alienation of their era[citation needed], late 1960s industrial Michigan. This sense of working class disfranchisement was widely echoed later by the Sex Pistols and Public Image Limited.[2] In 2004, the song was ranked number 438 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.[3] Pitchfork Media placed it at number 16 on its list of "The 200 Greatest Songs of the 1960s".[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Wanna_Be_Your_Dog# hide *1 Use in popular culture *2 Covers *3 References *4 External links Use in popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Wanna_Be_Your_Dog&action=edit&section=1 edit The song is featured in Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, Transporter 3, Friday Night Lights, The Crow: City of Angels (in which Iggy Pop played the role of Curve, one of the villains), Crimson Rivers II: Angels of the Apocalypse, the skateboard video by Flip entitled "Sorry", an episode of TV show Skins (Episode 2.9: "Cassie"), an episode of the TV sitcom How I Met Your Mother (Episode 2.16: "Stuff"), in the 2010 film The Runaways, and film Sid and Nancy, as well as the documentary film "Dogtown and Z-Boys". It was also used in the games Vietcong and Grand Theft Auto IV, the latter of which features Iggy Pop as a radio DJ. The song was released as part of "The Stooges 01" pack DLC from the Rock Band series. However, the "shaker" sound at the end of the song in GTA IV is cut off, leaving the guitar solo as the last bit of the song. Covershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=I_Wanna_Be_Your_Dog&action=edit&section=2 edit *David Bowie, played live on the Glass Spider tour in 1987. *Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, on their 1988 album "Up Your Alley". *Nirvana, in an old performance. *Sid Vicious on Sex Pistols live album Raw And Live. *Red Hot Chili Peppers performed live at the Madison Square Garden along with Iggy Pop. *Cage The Elephant, who have been known to play it live. *Sonic Youth, on their first full length album Confusion is Sex. *Uncle Tupelo, on their 2002 compilation 89/93: An Anthology. It also appeared as a bonus track on the 2003 reissue of their album March 16–20, 1992. *Breathing Fire, on their album "Years of Lead" *Slayer, (A parody/tribute titled "I'm Gonna Be Your God") on their album "Undisputed Attitude" *Vicious White Kids, played it live at their only show on August 15, 1978, at the Electric Ballroom.[5] *Mephisto Walz, on their album "The Eternal Deep", released in January 1994. *Bob Hund have performed a Swedish interpretation of the song live, called "Din Hund"(Your Dog). It is released on their album 10 år bakåt & 100 år framåt. *House Of Love (Live Version) on House Of Love Disc 2: Singles, B-Sides, Rarities *Émilie Simon, on her 2003 album "Émilie Simon". *World of Skin, a side project of American post-punk band Swans (band), recorded an acoustic, dirge-like cover of the song that was later re-released on the 1997 compilation, Children of God/World of Skin. *Hole *Seven Stooges, a comedy version as if it was sung by The Stooges and The Three Stooges. *The Orwells- During various live performances. Category:1969 singles